<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>too much to handle by ilykmh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405053">too much to handle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilykmh/pseuds/ilykmh'>ilykmh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cravity (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, domestic fluff kinda, idk what to tag, woobin hyeongjun wonjin and taeyoung were only mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilykmh/pseuds/ilykmh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jungmo and minhee miss each other after a long day of work</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>too much to handle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this has no plot its just minimo being sickeningly domestic if you count it as that. this is my first time posting in ao3 for cravity so i hope you guys like it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minhee surveyed the document on his hand for the second time. After what seemed to be a suffocating minute, he closed the blue folder and sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose and glared at the young man in front of him. </p><p>“Look, Seongmin I—,” Minhee wasn’t able to finish his sentence when the aforementioned guy spoke, aiming to block the words his cousin was about to release. </p><p>“Hyung, why not try to actually read everything? Youngtae and I carefully thought of this proposal and I will not allow you to turn a blind eye from our hard work.” Seongmin rebutted all the words Minhee had to say and completely provided the latter a new set of vocabulary to voice.</p><p>“Ahn Seongmin, do not teach me how to do my job because I completely know what my work is. You, on the other hand, do not. Now, listen to what I’m going to say and don’t cut me off again; sit down.” Seongmin showed visible disdain on his features but Minhee couldn’t care. The older threw him one last glance before starting off once again. </p><p>“As I was about to say, you and Youngtae did really well, but,” Minhee paused and skimmed through the proposal once more. “I don’t think you should release the output this month. The company’s schedule is too packed already, we cannot handle everything at once.” </p><p>Minhee looked at Seongmin’s reaction but the younger refused to look back at him. He was too embarrassed for acting up a while ago. <em>Stupid, stupid mouth.</em></p><p>“Say something.” Minhee urged through provoking glances. Seongmin muttered something which was incomprehensible for Minhee so he asked the younger to repeat what he just said.</p><p>“I said I was sorry for acting up. I didn’t let you finish talking. It’s just that we worked really hard for the past week and I was just afraid you’d turn the proposal down.” Seongmin said with his head hung low. </p><p>Minhee’s gaze softened as he heaved another sigh. He understood how the younger felt. Before he became the boss, he too had experienced what Seongmin was going through. He could sympathize more than anyone.</p><p>“It’s alright, I understand. Just never do that again. You’re lucky it was me who you were talking to. If it was Jungmo, you could’ve lost your proposal rights. Now go inform Youngtae about this and stop sulking. I can’t believe you went here alone without him.” Minhee ushered him out of the office.</p><p>“Jungmo-hyung doesn’t even show up here.” Seongmin gruffed. Minhee raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Jungmo is the company’s CEO. That guy has his whole body moving from one place to another every single day.”</p><p>“Taeyoung’s passed out. He has barely slept since three days ago.” The younger explained trying to change the topic.</p><p>“Alright, whatever. Change the date and bring it back here by tomorrow. You guys go home and rest.” Minhee slapped a comforting hand on Seongmin’s back to which the younger winced. </p><p>Closing the door, Minhee went back to his table to continue with work. It was a quarter past eight o ‘clock and he didn't get off work until nine. </p><p>A sudden flicker of light on his cell made him tear his gaze off of his laptop. He took a quick look at the recipient and decided to let it be. </p><p>A few moments later, his phone rang again. With a huff, he saved his work and shut the laptop off. <em>I guess that’s enough work for today. </em></p><p>By the time he finished packing up his stuff, the missed calls had grown in number. He typed in a quick message and locked his office shut.</p><p>The brunette walked his way down since the building’s elevators were under repair. As he reached the reception, he greeted Allen who was behind the desk. Allen was the company’s sales manager.</p><p>“He’s been waiting for you for fifteen minutes. Jungmo kept pestering me to bring you down already and I told him if I’d do that I might be the one going down my position.” Allen laughed at his own statement with Minhee echoing. </p><p>“You’re too important to be demoted.” Minhee said as a matter of fact as he walked to the front doors.</p><p>“Oh I know, but it’s better coming from you.” Allen chuckled once more before waving Minhee off. </p><p>As soon as he was out of the building, he was welcomed by Jungmo who was chatting with Serim. Serim was Jungmo’s secretary slash best friend. He’d been working for him for three years now. He’s also the production manager of the company.</p><p>“Good evening, you two. How was work?” He greeted the two guys. Jungmo beamed the moment he saw Minhee and Serim thought he was gonna break his jaw.</p><p>“Hey Minhee, all good. Jungmo kept blabbering about you.” Serim chaffed which earned him a punch on the shoulders. “Now that you’re here, I’ll leave you two alone and I better get going. Woobin and Hyeongjun have been calling me non-stop.” Serim excused himself and left the two alone. </p><p>Now it was only Minhee and Jungmo who were left. The cold winter breeze danced along Jungmo’s hair. Minhee chuckled. It’s all disheveled. Taking long strides down the stairs, he immediately reached the older’s side. </p><p>“Hey there.” Jungmo smiled as Minhee fixed his hair. Instead of a verbal response, the younger placed a chaste kiss on the latter’s cold, red, rosy cheeks. <em>His lips feel so warm.</em></p><p>Minhee signals him to get inside the car as the cool breeze was becoming unbearable for their feeble bodies under layers of clothing. Before Minhee could get inside the passenger’s seat, Jungmo grabbed his sleeves with freezing hands.</p><p>“Wait,” he said. Minhee paused and waited for him to continue. “Do that again.” Minhee laughed at his boyfriend’s statement. </p><p>“Gosh, you could’ve just waited inside the car. Look at you, you’re freezing already yet you still want a kiss on the cheeks.” Minhee’s laugh was a blessing to Jungmo’s ears. The sound was too angelic for a person to make, he thought. <em>He</em> <em>is an angel, nothing will change my mind.</em></p><p>“Just do it already. Gosh, my hands are ice cold. I need that warm kiss of yours.” Jungmo jumped up and down on his spot. Minhee rolled his eyes and smiled. <em>He is a kid, this is too much to handle.</em></p><p>He grabbed Jungmo’s shoulders and held him in place as he leaned in to kiss the ecstatic older. Jungmo, feeling giddy about Minhee’s kisses, closed his eyes and waited for the warmth on his cheeks once again but what happened next made his whole face go warm instead. Minhee pecked him on the lips.</p><p>Jungmo’s face turned red and he immediately scurried inside to the driver’s seat. Minhee let out a genuine laugh. <em>This guy. </em></p><p>The ride home was quietly relaxing. Both guys were silent but the hand on top of Minhee’s thigh reassured that everything was perfect as is. </p><p>“How was work for you? I asked you and Serim back there but you didn’t say anything.” Minhee pointed out. Longing hands played with the older’s right hand, tracing his knuckles with delicate fingers. </p><p>“Sorry, Mini, work was good. We met up with Wonjin on the way. He helped Serim and I get ahold of that agreement with the League.” Jungmo gave a light squeeze and it was enough for Minhee. </p><p>Not long after, they arrived home two minutes past ten o ‘clock. Jungmo was starving and so was Minhee. The two got out of the Sedan and walked hand-in-hand towards their porch. </p><p>Loud barks from inside the house could be heard. Jungmo smiled as he opened the front door. Two balls of fluff immediately came running towards Minhee while another one opted to gain Jungmo’s attention.</p><p>“Hello, cuties! Did you miss us?” Minhee cooed at the sight of their dogs jumping happily as they entered the house. </p><p>“Why not ask me? I missed you.” Jungmo remarked with a smile. Not waiting for Minhee’s reply, he bee-lined to the kitchen. It was time to make dinner. <em>I’ll make this quick. Minhee must be starving.</em></p><p>Jungmo rummaged through their refrigerator and took out a good amount of ingredients. There was meat and a few vegetables. </p><p>Leaving the meat to thaw, he first diced up the bell peppers, onion, and garlic into small pieces. He was going to make a simple stir-fried dish. </p><p>From the living room, Jungmo heard the sound of Minhee’s footsteps getting louder. <em>He probably just finished cleaning up.</em></p><p>The older continued slicing up the ingredients, his back facing the kitchen and living room partition where Minhee was standing by. Although he didn’t see, he knew the latter was there.</p><p>“Minhee, what do you think of stir-fry tonight?” He asked, unaware that Minhee was creeping up to his sides. Jungmo slightly jolted when he felt a slight pinch on his sides. He glared at the younger who was feigning innocence. </p><p>“Stir-fry sounds good, Jungmo. Want me to help?” Minhee smiled. Jungmo sighed, there was no fighting it. </p><p>“Go cook the meat, Minhee.” The older pointed at the lonely beef cubes by the kitchen island and continued with his work. He was almost done.</p><p>“And stop messing with me! Really, Mini? You missed me that much?” Jungmo groaned while Minhee laughed out loud. He gave the older a tight hug from the sides before doing what he was told.</p><p>Without Minhee’s interference, and with him actually helping out, the meal was cooked within no time. The two sat facing each other, both eager to get a piece inside their hungry mouths.</p><p>They ate silently with occasional praises echoing from their hearts. Minhee finished first since he ate rather quickly whereas Jungmo preferred to savor each flavorful bite. </p><p>Minhee offered to wash the dishes to which Jungmo gladly accepted. The older waited in the living room as Minhee cleaned their utensils. </p><p>After he was done, he scanned the fridge for any dessert. His eyes lit up when he saw a bowl of fresh, plump looking strawberries. He grabbed the bowl and tossed one of the sweet, delicious, vermillion fruits into his mouth. </p><p>Minhee made his way to the living room where Jungmo was. He sat beside the older and offered a piece of half-eaten strawberry. Jungmo took it without second thoughts.</p><p>“Serim-hyung really chooses the best of the best.” Minhee praised their oldest colleague. Jungmo nodded, leaning his head on his boyfriend’s shoulders. </p><p>Serim went on a trip last week and brought back large amounts of strawberries for everyone. Everyone’s mouth hung low when he entered the building with three baskets full of strawberries.</p><p>Minhee enjoyed the strawberries while Jungmo? He was enjoying Minhee’s scent. A revelling mixture of peach and musk. He couldn’t get enough of it. </p><p>Jungmo subconciously wrapped his arms around Minhee’s slim, perfect waist and buried face into the crook of the latter’s neck. <em>Wah</em><em>, he smells so good.</em> </p><p>Minhee’s hands were busy. One hand focused on picking up the delicious treats beside him while the other focused on rubbing circles on Jungmo’s back. </p><p>He was dozing off and Minhee knew it. With a sigh, he patted the crown of Jungmo’s hair. </p><p>“Jungmo, let’s go upstairs and clean you up before sleeping and by us I mean yourself.” He peeled the unwavering older off of him to jog back to the kitchen and put the remaining fruits inside the fridge. He could here Jungmo’s slurred demur from the living room. </p><p>“Get up you little lizard.” Minhee stopped right in front of the older who had plopped himself on the couch. Jungmo groggily obliged. He was dead tired after a long day from work. Luckily, they had their weekend off and Jungmo couldn’t be happier.</p><p>“Fine, fine but I’m only gonna brush my teeth! I’m too tired to take a bath.” Jungmo whined as they trekked up the stairs. </p><p>“Disgusting, do not sleep on the bed with me then.” Minhee drolled to gall the older further. He let out a chuckle when Jungmo decided to lock himself in the bathroom for ten minutes to clean himself up. Afterall, he absolutely refuses to sleep on the cold, hard floor.</p><p>“Are you happy now?” Jungmo huffed as he exited the bathroom, his hair barely dry and his shirt slightly wet. The younger shook his head disapprovingly.</p><p>“Look at you! You’re such a child; come here.” Minhee sat up from his lying position and pulled Jungmo down to sit beside him. He took the towel from the older’s grasp and proceeded to dry the latter’s hair. </p><p>Jungmo was dozing off at this point. He was too tired to listen to Minhee’s nagging. <em>I’ll deal with this kid tomorrow, I’m so tired.</em></p><p>Minhee saw this and his expression softened. He finished the job quickly and let Jungmo lie down on his side of the bed. Minhee tossed the damp towel by the hamper completely ignoring the fact that it would smell bad the next morning and turned off the lights.</p><p>He carefully made his way to their bed. Jungmo was already sleeping so soundly. Minhee used the chance to appreciate Jungmo’s distinct facial features. <em>Dear me, he really looks beautiful. </em></p><p>Placing one last kiss on Jungmo’s temple, he went to sleep as well.</p><p>
  <em>I love you so much. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>